Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a sash lock for a sash window.
Prior art to this invention includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,582,445; 5,741,032; 6,116,665; 6,142,541; and Re. 35,463. However, none of these patents discloses a sash lock having a cam formed of a metal, such as zinc, and all other components formed of a plastic.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sash lock for a sash window assembly.
In accordance with the invention, the sash window assembly includes an upper sash window and a lower sash window. Each of the sash windows is mounted within opposed guide rails on a master frame. At least one of the sash windows is slidable within the frame relative to the other sash window.
The sash lock comprises a keeper for mounting on a style of one of the sash windows. The keeper includes a keeper surface. The sash lock also includes a locking assembly for mounting on an adjacent style of the other of the sash windows. The locking assembly includes a housing having a hole, an actuator arm, and a cam having a cam surface for engaging the keeper surface. The locking assembly also includes a shaft extending through the housing hole and operably coupling the actuator arm to the cam. The keeper, the housing, the actuator arm and the shaft are formed of plastic and the cam is formed of metal.
It is contemplated that the plastic is glass filled polypropylene, glass filled nylon, or a blend of glass filled polypropylene and nylon.
It is further contemplated that the metal is zinc.